Nargles, snorckacks de cuerno arrugado y otras cosas estrambóticas
by I'mAnatolia
Summary: A Rolf no le gustaban las plantas, ni los animales extraños ni las aventuras botánicas de su abuelo. De hecho, siempre imaginó que sería Auror o Inefable o esas cosas que iban más afines con su personalidad. Eso era lo que creía. Repuesta al reto: Parejas olvidadas del foro EEQCR.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos creativos de los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, su creadora original, y a quienes los hayan comprado. Yo no saco ningún provecho de ésta historia, sólo me divierto e intento divertirlos a ustedes.

**Nota de autora: **Este one- shot fue creado como respuesta al **reto off Scorse de Marzo: **_**Parejas olvidadas**_ del foro** El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas**.

¿Que por qué participo en retos y no adelanto mi longfic? ¡No, si es que yo tampoco lo sé! Mi musa es caprichosa, supongo.

**Aclaración: **Newton Scamander, según Harry Potter Wiki, murió después de conocer a sus bisnietos Lyssander y Lorcan Scamander. Para efectos de ESTA historia murió mucho antes. Ustedes perdonarán.

**Mar.**

* * *

**Nargles, snorckacks de cuerno arrugado y otras cosas estrambóticas**

Viajar a Alemania no había sido tan malo después de todo.

A Rolf no le gustaban las plantas, ni los animales extraños ni las aventuras botánicas de su abuelo. Ni siquiera le iba tan bien en Herbología o en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas cuando pasó por Hogwarts. En cambio prefería Encantamientos o Pociones y siempre imaginó que sería Auror o Inefable o esas cosas que iban más afines con su personalidad. Eso era lo que creía.

No es que fuera un muchacho en extremo valiente, ambicioso y con un sentido alto de la responsabilidad, pero le gustaba el misterio, resolver acertijos y luchar contra el mal. Desde pequeño había querido ser como esos superhéroes muggles que alguna vez vio en la _**letefisión **_y siendo adulto, aún quería serlo. Pero entonces había muerto su abuelo y con su muerte había venido una carta de últimos deseos. _Esas ideas estrambóticas del abuelo _habían hecho que Rolf viajara a Australia sin ganas y con muchos utensilios a una excavación de quiénsabequécosas que era como lo había dejado escrito el abuelo Newt.

Lo aplazó por unos cuantos meses poniendo en medio cualquier excusa: que la viruela de dragón, que el color verdoso que le dejó después, que el permiso para la excavación y así muchos "_que" _que no eran demasiado válidos para los demás, pero sí para él. Y cuando ya no tuvo otra opción, le tocó ir, con una maleta vieja del abuelo, un gorro de explorador y bastante comida. A Rolf le gustaba comer.

Las primeras semanas siguió sin entender al abuelo. Ya había conocido algunos dragones, excavado algunas tumbas antiguas, había visitado museos legales y clandestinos, participado en rituales de religiones casi extintas, se había alimentado con cosas que nunca había imaginado, pero seguían sin gustarle las plantas, los animales extraños y las aventuras botánicas, y aún quería ser Auror o Inefable o alguna cosa más afín con su personalidad. Eso era lo que seguía creyendo.

Pero entonces, llegó ella, con su cabello rubio, sucio y desgreñado hasta la cintura, sus cejas claras y ojos saltones debajo de las espectrogafas y esas ideas extrañas en la cabeza que aturdían a cualquiera. Y entonces le habló de nargles, thestrals, snorckacks de cuerno arrugado y hechizos ocultos en el diario y él le creyó, así como un niño le cree a su madre que ha espantado a los monstruos que estaban debajo de la cama.

La invitó a cenar y ella lo rechazó. Le dijo que en luna llena no podía comer tan tarde o algo malo sucedería. Y Rolf, creyendo que era una excusa como las que él había puesto para no viajar, desistió. Pero entonces excavaron en el mismo lugar, esa extraña tumba de un mago alemán que creyó en los dioses muggles y vivió conforme a ello, y así pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Rolf se sintió confiado, así que se atrevió una vez más y la invitó a un bar. Ella lo rechazó. Le dijo que los espíritus vigilantes de las excavaciones no soportaban el olor a alcohol. Y Rolf, nuevamente creyó que era una excusa.

Entonces pasaron días de semana y fines de semana. La luna cambió de fase, el sol se ponía antes y las estrellas brillaban más, pero Rolf no la volvió a invitar a salir. Y dejó de creer en nargles, snorckacks de cuerno arrugado y en _esas cosas estrambóticas del abuelo y la rubia_ _de cabello sucio y desgreñado._

Tuvo que llevar estoicamente tener que estar cerca de ella, querer invitarla a salir y no hacerlo. Así que cuando la excavación terminó, Rolf viajó rápidamente a Egipto, nuevamente sin ganas y con muchos utensilios, con la maleta vieja del abuelo, el gorro de explorador y bastante comida. A Rolf le gustaba comer.

Cuando conoció a la Esfinge que habló de _cosas igual de estrambóticas del abuelo_, decidió regresar, porque el abuelo Newt ya estaba muerto, su lista de deseos era sólo papel y él ya había cumplido su promesa. Así que fue al hotel y cuando cruzó las puertas reconoció a lo lejos las cejas claras y los ojos saltones debajo de las espectrogafas, y quiso escabullirse, pero ella lo vio y corrió hacia él. Lo invitó a un mirador porque la luna estaba en creciente, Marte se agrandaba y las estrellas brillaban más y Rolf no pudo decir que no. Su regreso se aplazó un día más. Al día siguiente lo invitó a un faro porque el sol se ponía antes, la marea ascendía y las estrellas brillaban más y Rolf no pudo decir que no. Su regreso se aplazó un día más. Y luego fue Júpiter que se mostraba, las ventiscas que visitaban, la arena que cambiaba de color y las estrellas que brillaban más, y Rolf nunca pudo decir que no. Su regreso se aplazó una vida más. Volvió a creer en nargles, thestrals, snorckacks de cuerno arrugado y hechizos ocultos en el diario, así como un niño le cree a su madre que ha espantado a los monstruos que estaban debajo de la cama.

Seguía siendo ese muchacho al que le gustaba el misterio, resolver acertijos y luchar contra el mal. Y aunque desde pequeño había querido ser como esos superhéroes muggles que alguna vez vio en la _**letefisión, **_ya no imaginaba ser Auror o Inefable o esas cosas que iban más afines con su personalidad. Ya no era eso lo que creía.

Ahora, aunque no le hubiera ido tan bien en Herbología o en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas cuando pasó por Hogwarts y prefería Encantamientos o Pociones, compartía _esas ideas estrambóticas del abuelo y la rubia_ _de cabello sucio y desgreñado._ Así que cada tanto viajaba con la maleta vieja del abuelo, un gorro de explorador y bastante comida. A Rolf le gustaba comer.

A Rolf Scamander ya le gustaban las plantas, los animales extraños y las aventuras botánicas de su abuelo. Rolf Scamander se había enamorado de Luna Lovegood.

Viajar a Alemania no había sido tan malo después de todo.


End file.
